


Viceroy and his human

by azure_lemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Bonding, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Master Michael, Master/Slave, Protective Michael, Slave Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_lemon/pseuds/azure_lemon
Summary: Adam is a human slave gifted by Zachariah to Archangel Michael. Viceroy of Heaven is better master then any other angel, but there is one problem with him. He acts as if he doesn't want a slave at all.
Relationships: Michael & Adam Milligan
Kudos: 16





	Viceroy and his human

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU.  
> Humans can enter Heaven without being discorporated.  
> Tagged Gen because relationship between Michael and Adam is mostly platonic. I wouldn’t call it slash or even a pre-slash.  
> There is some violence, but it’s not graphic.  
> Adam is roughly 20 in this fic.

Adam had been a slave from what seemed to be forever. He almost didn’t remember his past life. All that remained were blurred pictures and voices, something buried deep in subconsciousness. He didn’t like to reminisce them, it was too painful to remind himself what he had lost. Besides, it was also too dangerous. It could have led to himself forgetting his place. He had to forgot in order to survive.  
When Adam was told he was going to be gifted to Viceroy of Heaven, he was both thrilled and frightened in the same time. He was afraid Archangel Michael would be a cruel master, venting his frustration on the helpless slave (Adam wasn’t even close to an expert on ruling, but he was sure this must be a stressful job). On the other hand, he couldn’t help being excited. He must have been truly the best to be chosen for the most powerful angel in whole Heaven. Adam was trained as companion, household slave, pet, sex slave, he could have been anything owner wanted him to be. He knew how to behave to make his owner happy, or at least he thought so before meeting Michael. The greatest archangel treated him well. Adam got fed three times a day (apparently, being in Heaven didn’t alleviate his need for food) and it was more that he had ever been granted before and he was immensely grateful for that small mercy. He also had his own blanket, pillows and place to sleep in Viceroy’s personal quarters. He wasn’t beaten, starved or mistreated in any other way. Despite all this, he couldn’t get rid of feeling of uneasiness and nervousness. His master wasn’t stern, overly demanding or unkind, but he was completely indifferent. He didn’t seem to be in even a slightest bit interested in what Adam was ready and willing to offer and this caused slave to worry. After all, no one would keep a useless slave for long and he didn’t want to leave his new master for sure.  
Archangel Michael was magnificent, all glory of Heaven personified. Adam had never even dreamt and being so close to him and vowed to be the best slave any master could wish for. However, Viceroy of Heaven rarely showed him slightest bit of interest. Sometimes he would spent lots of time in his apartments, some other times he was leaving Adam unattended for long days and nights, as if he didn’t care about what happened human who was intended to serve as his personal slave. Still, every day someone brought Adam his meals at the regular hours, as if nothing was different from usual.  
During his time at his previous masters, Adam rarely felt bored. He was too scared and mindful to stay alert and not to break any rules. He always had some work to do or at least he knew when to expect a master to call for him. Right here, in this enormous, luxurious palace, for the first time he hadn’t been given any orders and simply didn’t know what to do with himself. Once when he thought he was left all alone, he decided to have a look on archangel’s impressive library. He brushed his thumb absent-mindedly against one of the covers when he heard a voice from behind.  
‘’Found something interesting?’’  
‘’Master’’ gasped Adam, dropping to his knees and bowing his head submissively. He felt his heart pounding rapidly, familiar feeling of fear hanging over him. Fear of inevitably upcoming punishment, fear of prompting his master to sell him or give him away to someone worse. That wasn’t a kind of interest he wanted. He craved for affection, not wrath.  
‘’Rise, human,’’ said Michael in neutral tone, but blond man was too terrified to notice it. Yet, he obeyed wordlessly. He slowly stood up, shivering despite desperate attempt to stop and calm down at least enough to think clearly, eyes still fixed firmly on the carpet.  
‘’Do you know how to read, boy?’’ asked the archangel.  
‘’Yes, Master,’’ replied the slave without missing a heartbeat.  
‘'Good. Feel free to read my books if you want. My library is free for you to roam,’’ said Viceroy, neither his voice or posture showing much emotions.  
‘’Thank you so much, Master,’’ gasped bewildered Adam. This was much more he ever expected. Not only he was getting out of this unfortunate situation scot-free, but also been granted some privilege. ‘’You’re very kind to me. How can I serve you better, Master?’’ he dared to ask, taking all his courage, trying to seize the opportunity to prove his usefulness.  
‘’I don’t require your services,’’ replied Michael evenly.  
‘’I can be a good slave,’’ whispered heartbroken human.  
‘’I never doubted that,’’ assured him his owner. ‘’I just don’t require anything from you. Is this clear?’’  
Last question had been asked in rather harsh tone, and Adam answered promptly, not pushing his luck.  
‘’Yes, Master.’’  
‘’Well, if we got this settled, you can find yourself something to do,’’ said archangel and left downhearted Adam alone once again.  
Michael sighed internally. He didn’t know what Zachariah had thought, giving him a slave like this. Well, actually he knew. The lesser angel simply wanted to get into his good graces. However, Viceroy never desired to have a personal slave and he didn’t see any reason this should change. The presence of the human didn’t bother him, slave was usually quiet, sometimes making Michael almost forget about another being in his quarters. Practice of kidnapping humans and turning them into slaves wasn’t uncommon among the angels. Angels were obliged to take care of souls, but apparently there was a loophole concerning people who were still alive, so the whole thing flourished. Michael suspected that even if he tried to fight it, it would go underground rather than disappear. Owning a human has become a nice reminder of angel’s status and boost to one’s ego as well. Being a Viceroy, a highest power in Heaven when God was away and there wasn’t a slightest implication He would come back anytime soon, Michael never needed to emphasize his position. However, this young man, almost a boy was rather cute, blond and wide-eyed and archangel was tired of answering questions when he would get his own human. Victimless crime, it seemed to be. He made some arrangements so that Adam’s basic needs were taken care of, but he didn’t see any reason he should pay more attention to human than he already did.  
After getting direct permission Adam started going through Viceroy’s library, but after some time the feeling of boredom returned. His mind screamed for something different. He gathered all his courage and asked Michael if he could move around the palace. His master absentmindedly agreed, sharply cutting human’s profuse display of gratitude. Every single day, Adam discovered new places around the residence and gardens. Never had he seen something so impressive and he felt almost happy and thankful for a chance to experience all this. Only shadow on his idle life was constant lack of interest from his master. Being trained slave, Adam craved for affection he sometimes received from his former masters. These were rare moments, so he learnt to value them even more.  
One morning, Adam tried to get up from his makeshift bed, but it turned out to be impossible due to overwhelming pain. His head was heavy and he was burning up. Every fiber of his being hurt. He whimpered pitifully, unable to move and almost immediately started crying from being so miserable. He must have been louder than he thought, because Michael showed up to check on him.  
‘’What happened?’’ asked Viceroy, annoyed, though his gaze turned softer when he realized his human was suffering for some reason. ‘’Are you sick?’’ he added, in a gentler manner.  
Adam just nodded, too weak to even open his mouth.  
‘’I’ve never had much experience with human illnesses, but I think I can heal you with simple act. You are so fragile. Stay still.’’  
Michael placed his hand on slave’s warm skin and in the flash all the pain was gone.  
‘’Thank you so much, Master,’’ exclaimed Adam, in quite a state of shock.  
‘’It’s nothing,’’ replied archangel calmly.  
‘’Please, Master, I just wish to make myself useful. You’ve been so good to me, please let me show you I may be helpful,’’ pleaded blond, trying to prove himself one more time.  
‘’What can you be useful for, little human?’’ muttered Viceroy. ‘’Fine though, if you want to do something for me just come with me and sit next to my desk. Maybe it will satisfy your need of asking that question.’’  
‘’Thank you, Master,’’ said Adam with sheer gratefulness in his eyes.  
Next days passed largely uneventful. The slave mostly just sat on the carpet, lost in his own thoughts, sometimes reading, observing archangel and helping him with small tasks.  
‘’You’ve been good, little human,’’ praised him Michael after some time. ‘’I’ve grown accustomed to your presence. I shouldn’t do that, but maybe I will bend the rules and reward you. Is there anything you want in particular?’’  
Adam’s eyes went wide. There were never rewards, only punishments and chastisement for all his multiple mistakes. He didn’t have right to complain, no matter how painful they were. He had it drilled he deserved every single one of them.  
‘’Are you sure, Master?’’ he asked, not believing his ears.  
‘’Of course I am,’’ snapped archangel. ‘’I wouldn’t propose otherwise.’’  
‘’I apologize, Master. Please forgive me,’’ pleaded human, lowering his eyes dutifully, feeling that his slim chance for being rewarded had gone irrevocably.  
Yet, Michael just continued, as if nothing happened.  
‘’Forgiveness granted. So, do you have any wish?’’  
Adam lifted his head slowly, almost crying from relief. Michael didn’t seem to be offended, rather just as calm as composed as usually.  
‘’There is one thing I wish to ask for, Master, if you allow me,’’ started human carefully.  
‘’Yes, little human?’’  
‘’May I have a hug?’’ he tried, shyly. Physical contact had been one of his greatest desires. He was thankful for every little thing granted by his master, but lack of touch was slowly driving him crazy.  
‘’A hug?’’ inquired greatly surprised Michael. ‘’That wasn’t what I was expecting at all.’’  
‘’Forgive me, Master, I meant no disrespect,’’ implored Adam, his cheeks reddening rapidly.  
‘’I’ve never hugged anyone,’’ admitted Viceroy. ‘’Is this what you humans do? Why do you do it?’’  
‘’It’s supposed to feel nice, Master. I makes us feel safe and cared for, ’’ explained the slave.  
‘’I should have been more interested in humans when Father was creating them. You keep surprising me, little one. I thought you feel safe with me. After all, I am the Commander of Heavenly Army.’’  
‘’It’s not this kind of safety, I’m afraid, Master.’’  
‘’So, what kind of safety is that?’’ inquired Michael, more agitated than Adam ever seen him.  
‘’It’s more, uhm, subjective, Master. I mean, it’s about how you feel. It’s being sure nobody will harm you or everything will be fine. Something like that. Hard to explain it, really. It’s more like you know when you feel it.’’  
‘’Your human emotions are weird, but also quite interesting. All right, what do I have to do to hug you?’’  
Human decided that pushing his luck even more didn’t actually sounded like a bad idea. Something in the back of his head screamed that he just shouldn’t do that, some boundaries are made never to be bend or broken and with his former owners such a bold demand hadn’t even crossed his mind, but he chose to ignore it.  
‘’Would you mind if I just do it, Master? It might be easier this way,’’ he asked, trying to be the most respectful version of himself.  
‘’Not at all, little human.’’  
Adam awkwardly just positioned himself on his owners lap, embraced him tightly and buried head into his chest. For a second Michael just froze, but then hesitantly put his hand on slave’s arm.  
‘’Does it feels comfortable?’’ he inquired, rubbing human’s back gently, soothing tense from cumulated stress muscles.  
‘’Yes, it does. Oh, thank you so much, Master. I haven’t been hugged since…I’m actually don’t remember when was the last time.’’  
‘’Do you remember Earth, little human?’’ inquired Viceroy curiously, scooping the comfort-seeking boy in his arms. Surprisingly, this turned out to be quite a pleasant experience for him as well.  
‘’Not really, Master. I apologize. I think I tried to forget since it was hard to think about it, but it must have been the last time I was hugged. I’m so sorry, Master. My former life means nothing to me. I will never ask for hugs again,’’ pleaded Adam, fearful he had overstepped the line. As shockingly indulgent his owner had been so far, it must have been too much for him to tolerate. Human suddenly started to feel angry at himself. Recalling his former life had never brought him anything good. He should have learnt that by this time. ‘’It’s fine, little human,’’ assured Michael, still keeping slave close. ‘’You can ask for hugs. No harm done. You did good, nothing to worry.’’ For some reason, conversing with the young man was quite an interesting thing and Adam’s company was rather refreshing, making archangel look forward to more of that.  
Kindness was dangerous and Adam knew that. Not from experience, of course, because no angel bothered to be even remotely decent to him, but he had been trained long enough to know it. It only lead to doubling the suffering when the owner decided it’s enough of the coddling. Existence without hope was better, since there were no disappointments. Yet, Michael didn’t stop being good to his lowly slave. Since the time Adam had asked to be hugged, he spent much more time with his master, mostly curled up in his lap while archangel was working. Sometimes Michael would stoke absentmindedly his hair and human would lean into soft touch, making his owner smile softly.  
‘’You’re rather amusing, human,’’ he used to repeat.  
Memories from his life at previous masters sometimes plagued Adam at night, result of which he regularly kept waking up frightened, panting and sweaty and it took him usually a while to calm down. The archangel still remained surprisingly understanding about that. Human was absolutely sure he would have been disciplined by every other owner and undoubtedly the consequence would be rather harsh, especially when those night terrors occurred frequently.  
‘’You know, little human, if it makes you more comfortable you can sleep in my bed,’’ proposed Michael instead. ‘’We, angels, don’t need to sleep, but sometimes find it enjoyable. I used to do it occasionally before I’ve became a Viceroy of Heaven and simply too busy. There’s no need for you to sleep on the floor while my bedroom is unused.’’  
That was definitely the greatest thing Adam had heard since he was turned into slave. For a lingering moment, he just stood wide-eyed, unbelieving his own ears, frozen from shock, unresponsive.  
‘’Human? Adam?’’ asked slightly concerned archangel and waved his hand in fort of slave’s face. ’’You’re alright? It was supposed to be a nice gesture, but you don’t look pleased.’’  
‘’I’m so sorry, Master,’’ explained still shell-shocked Adam. ‘’Of course I’m happy, how could I not be. This is definitely more I have ever dreamt for. I am unworthy of that privilege but I’m sure it’ll help. May I try it now?’’ he asked with hope.  
Michael simply nodded and human run without further questions into the bedroom. The room wasn’t large compared to others in archangel’s residence and if Adam paid more attention he could have told it stayed vacant for majority of time, but he was too overjoyed to pay attention to his surroundings. Momentarily there was only one object that interested him. The bed was indeed the most comfortable and soft thing he ever had luck to lay on. He jumped on it without a second thought and closed his eyes, curling in warm, relaxing. That generous gift should indeed help him or at least the room was secluded enough from Michael’s favorite quarters so that his night terrors won’t disturb his master. Archangel’s footsteps just echoed in the corridor.  
‘’Little human?’’ he asked, walking into the room. ‘’What’s your opinion about it now?’’  
‘’It’s amazing,’’ answered Adam beaming, shifting himself with difficulty to sitting position. He knew he should be kneeling or at the very least standing, but he had already figured out Viceroy isn’t typical owner and the rules are more relaxed. Still, young man didn’t want to forget himself. He knew from experience that could end and even was bound to end in very painful way. However, Michael just smiled a bit indulgently, seeming to be genuinely satisfied with Adam’s reaction.  
‘’You’re welcome to stay here at nights. Days as well, if you want. As I’ve mentioned before, I don’t really use it anymore.’’  
Soon after that archangel left Adam alone for a few days again, being called by some important duties and in his absence human allowed himself to relax with a book and a cup of coffee. He sat on the bed, leaning back on a frame and completely got himself captivated by a plot. For a while everything was perfect, until he heard someone else was there and he was sure it wasn’t Michael. Yet, this voice calling the Viceroy had been strangely familiar. It took Adam a second to figure it out, but when he did his heart stopped beating for a few seconds. It was Zachariah. His former master, one that gifted him to Michael. Even though the balding angel hadn’t been his owner for long, from the start planning to give the young man to Viceroy, Adam had spent enough time with him and these experiences were, to put it mildly, unpleasant. Having led recently quite a soft life, it was a double struggle to encounter terrifying angel once more. Especially, that lately he hadn’t exactly been an epitome of the good slave. He was good enough for his current owner, who appeared to be quite glad with him, but for sure he wasn’t good enough for Zachariah. He needed to do something. Hide, run, anything would be better than just waiting, but before he could have thought properly, angel opened the door to the bedroom, eyeing the room watchfully. Adam just sat there, frozen, like deer caught in headlights, still clutching the book. To add insult to the injury, a cup of lukewarm coffee stood casually on the nightstand. Human knew there was no explanation for his shameful behaviour. That definitely wasn’t the way he was trained. Apparently, good times were over. Now Michael would realise he was way too lax and all these will be taken away from Adam. He just hoped without hope that Michael even after figuring out his farfetched leniency won’t be as demanding as Adam’s previous owners. After all, he had been so kind lately. People don’t change overnight and the slave wanted to believe it is the same with angels.  
‘’Who do I see?’’ asked Zachariah, smiling cruelly. ‘’It’s a real outrage. I have no words to show how dissatisfied I am with this atrocious behavior, slave. Especially that I thought you would be a suitable token of my devotion for Michael. I took you for the one with potential. It’s a disappointment, really. Luckily, I can remedy this without much effort.’’  
Angel snapped his fingers and Adam felt excruciating pain in his guts. One more move from Zachariah and human fell gracelessly on the floor. It head was pounding and it was hard to even think. The slave entire body seemed to be on fire. Zach just towered over him, grinning, while Adam was writhing on the floor in agony. He barely registered Michael stepping into the room with mixture of anger and confusion onto his face. Viceroy leaned across human, flicked his shoulder gently and in the flash the pain was gone, for which Adam was immensely grateful. However, still being weakened after former’s master assault, he didn’t have strength to move and stayed as he were.  
‘’Zachariah,’’ stated archangel, looking straight into his guest’s eyes. ‘’Could you explain, what is that supposed to mean? How dare you come into my private apartment without permission and how dare you harm my slave?’’  
What wasn’t what Zachariah had expected. He was sure that Viceroy will praise him for his commitment, but the mighty archangel didn’t exactly look satisfied with his actions. In fact, his stormy eyes were filled with silent rage.  
‘’I’m waiting for an answer,’’ prompted Michael, at the same time picking up shaken Adam, after figuring out young man wouldn’t do it himself, and laying gently back on the bed.  
‘’He wasn’t behaving properly, Viceroy,’’ answered angel, suddenly more submissive human had ever seen him before. ‘’I am here because I thought I might help you with reorganization of administration we talked about recently.’’  
‘’That is no of you concern,’’ informed him Viceroy with icy cold tone. ‘’I am perfectly capable of supervising my own administration with help of trusted angels and you’re not one of them. I’ve put up with a lot of you, Zachariah, but with this day it will end.’’  
Zach liked to think about himself as one of the closest Michael’s coworkers, almost right hand and wanted to show initiative. It was quite a bitter realization his efforts weren’t desired.  
Adam thought he had misheard what his owner said. It was a surprise for him as well. Never had he seen an angel scolding another one of his kind. If this wasn’t enough, on the receiving end of this silent fury was an usually proud angel, the one human learnt to fear. Zachariah didn’t seem to be so powerful anymore, explaining himself in front of his superior.  
‘’As for my slave,’’ continued Michael in dangerously low voice, making Adam shivering involuntarily. ‘’He’s no longer yours. If I find out he as much as feels threatened in your presence, you will sorely regret even laying your eyes on him.’’  
‘’But he’s just a human,’’ protested Zachariah. ‘’You can’t possibly…’’  
‘’I can and I will,’’ interrupted Viceroy in half of the sentence. ‘’I can do as I please. Do I need to remind you that? Are you doubting me? Do you tell me you won’t obey my orders?’’  
‘’I would never do that,’’ defended himself angel.  
‘’Good. Now, your visit is over. Refrain yourself from further attempts to disturb my peace. Goodbye, Zachariah. I’m hoping not to see you again anytime soon.’’  
The slave had never seen any angel leaving so quickly.  
‘’Is this a good moment for a hug?’’ inquired Michael smiling encouragingly, his composed façade falling down while he sat next to his human.  
‘’A perfect one,’’ answered Adam, gladly taking offered comfort. ‘’I apologize, Master, I didn’t mean to anger your guest.’’  
‘’Don’t you worry, little one, you didn’t do anything wrong,’’ assured archangel, letting slave wrap arms around his chest. ‘’He did. I promise, you’re safe. I think I’m starting to grasp a concept of safety you were trying to tell me about one day.’’  
After that unfortunate situation, things were back to normal. Michael spent a lot of time buried in thoughts, absent-mindedly running his hand through Adam’s fair hair, but human didn’t dare to ask what was troubling archangel so heavily. It was quite a discovery he turned out to be a source of problem. One day Viceroy just told him he had been thinking a lot about humankind and wish to visit the Earth and Adam will be a perfect choice for a guide.  
After initial shock wore off, human was happier than he ever was. He kept talking about all the magnificent things Earth had to offer, his buried deep down memories, cast aside into the corner of mind, flooding back to him with double strength. At first they were just flashbacks, but with time they started to form the whole pictures. Adam was almost afraid that Michael will change his mind because this overenthusiastic outcome, but it didn’t happen.  
Journey on Earth was strange, resembling like being pushed into light and pulled back. At first, for a long while, Adam just stood in one place, blinking. The sun was too hot, kids playing on the playground were too loud, there was just too much happening in every single second. All the voices and sights just attacked him after tranquilly of Michael’s residence. Next to him was standing a dark-haired man in his twenties and even though he didn’t say a world Adam knew that was Viceroy in temporary vessel.  
‘’Okay,’’ stated blond, after accustoming to long-forgotten world. ‘’Whose body is that?’’  
‘’I borrowed it from nearby hospital,’’ replied Archangel, shrugging. ‘’Guy was already dying. I promised to heal him in exchange for taking me in for an afternoon.’’  
Adam nodded approvingly. Suddenly with setting foot in his older home he felt a lot of more like his former self and it came up with automatically being more decisive. ‘’Let’s go,’’ he said, cheerfully, and Michael just obeyed.  
One thing Adam definitely wasn’t expecting was Viceroy following him like a lost puppy. Another one was that he had forgotten all these wonderful feelings associated with small thigs like walk in the park, feeding the ducks, mixing with crowd or eating a hamburger. He tried to convince Michael to try it as well, but an archangel was sceptical.  
‘’Strange, you know, to have other people right here, next to me. I’ve never thought this moment will come,’’ confessed Adam when the trip was about to end.  
To say slave was happy was an understatement of the year. He was simply thrilled and at the end of a day, Michael came to a realization that there is only one right thing to do in this situation.  
‘’Little human. Adam. I don’t want to keep you captive. I don’t want to keep you as a slave,’’ he started.  
‘’Than don’t,’’ interrupted blond. ‘’Don’t keep me as a slave. Keep me as your companion.’’  
‘’Companion?’’ asked archangel, his vessel’s eyes shining with joy and disbelief in the same time. ‘’Are you sure? You can stay on Earth. You can get your life back. So much has been taken from you, but it still can be fixed. Don’t you miss all this? I can see how pleased you are to be here. I mostly don’t understand why, but if you are happy than it’s good enough reason for me. I’ve never wanted a slave in a first place and even though I am very content with your company and will miss you greatly, you are free to go.’’  
‘’May I make my own choices?’’ inquired Adam.  
‘’Yes, you can. I apologize for withholding this right from you for so long.’’  
‘’So I want to stay with you. I don’t want to leave. Though, Michael? Can I call you Michael?’’  
‘’Yes, of course. I should have asked you for that sooner.’’  
‘’It would be nice to visit Earth sometimes.’’  
‘’Anytime you want. You are free to visit or leave me if you change your mind.’’  
‘’Perfect. So we’ve got things settled,’’ said human, smiling broadly, flashing his white teeth.  
‘’Well, that was quite a surprise. But a nice one, Adam. You have no idea how long I longed for someone like you. Everybody just want to get into my good graces, because it’s bringing them benefits or something. Good to have Viceroy on their side, if something goes wrong. And here you are, no profits, just losses and still want to stay with me. Feelings, they confuse me, as you must have noticed by now.’’  
‘’I want to stay with you, because you are, well, you,’’ admitted young man with shining eyes.  
‘’I know you suffered a lot from my fellow angels. From this time, no one will harm you. Just tell me a word and I’ll deal with any disrespect towards you. I’ll try to transform our relationship into more equal one, though it can be hard. I am rather dominant type, as you know perfectly by now.’’  
‘’It’s fine. I’ve got used to it. About other angels, I know you would protect me. I know you’ll be good to me. This is why I want to stay.’’  
‘’If so, my lovely, charming human, let’s go back home, won’t we?’’ suggested Michael, lighter than he felt in centuries.  
‘’Yes, let’s go home,‘’ agreed Adam, finally feeling complete.


End file.
